psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
User talk:Mr. Mike
Dr. Becker-Weidman Talk 12:44, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Additions to article Adding your name to the end of the article is not necessary. In addition, I think you need to add references to the material you added. If this is material of your own, either your thought, guess, or unpublished research, the generally it does not belong in the article. I will add this to the talk page of the article as well. If you need any help or advice, please feel free to contact me. If you add your e-mail address we can communicate that way. Dr. Becker-Weidman Talk 12:44, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :You can cite author and relevant citation information (journal, volume, page, publisher, etc.) You can put in quotes from publications, so long as you provide citations sufficient for others to be able to find the source and read it. I would suggest you provide citations and sources for all the material you added to the article...if the material is merely your own opinion, then you can place it on the article's talk page...or I can more it for you. :Please check your registration. When I tried to e-mail you using the e-mail this user link on the left, we have you listed with no e-mail address. Make sure you verified your listing...you will get an e-mail that you have to respond to. :Finally, be sure to sign your comments with the four "~" ok? :Dr. Becker-Weidman Talk 00:30, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Suggestions and Advice Before you continue to edit the article Acmegenesis please read the materials mentioned in the welcome message above, especially the Beginner's Tutorial and Beginner's Guide to Editing. This will help you appreciate the difference between writing an article and having an informal discussion (which is ok on the talk page). I would also suggest that you put suggested edits first on the talk page where we can discuss those and added any needed citations before putting into the article. I'm happy to work with you on this project...just leave a note on my talk page. Dr. Becker-Weidman Talk 15:26, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Removed material I have removed some material that is unreferenced and is largely opinion material more suitable for the talk page. In addition, the addition of one's signature to an articled is inappropriate. See additional comments on Mr. Mike's talk page. Dr. Becker-Weidman Talk 15:22, 31 May 2008 (UTC) :I deleted your signature at the bottom of the article. I'd previously advised you that putting one's name at the bottom of an article, as you did, is not proper. I also deleted the page number added since that is not a reference. If you will read the material for beginners (see http://psychology.wikia.com/wiki/Psychology_Wiki_For_Beginners Beginners guide, referencing guide, and formatting guide, all on the left hand side of the page under help.) you will see the proper form for references and citations (authors name, year, title of book or journal, journal name, vol, #, pages). A full citation is required. Finally, I think it will best if you make suggested additions or changes on the article talk page and not in the article. That way I can better help you. Dr. Becker-Weidman Talk 12:24, 1 June 2008 (UTC) E-mail Activation Please note that you have not yet activated your e-mail address. You may wish to do so. Dr. Becker-Weidman Talk 19:52, 31 May 2008 (UTC)